A Whole New World
by SpecialAgentMikey
Summary: Nikita and Michael are getting their fairytale dream come true.
1. I Can Hear the Bells

**(A/N)**

**Hey guys! In case you don't know me I'm CrazyBones141, I recently changed my penname to SpecialAgentMikey.**

** Here is a new story popped in my head and I just had to write it. I'm so so so sorry! I have not updated "I'll Give You My Heart" for a very long time, but after you read this 1st chapter of my new story I'll update a new chapter of "I'll Give You My Heart" ASAP.**

**So in the mean time enjoy! :) And Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Craig Silverstein does.**

* * *

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Chapter 1: I Can Hear the Bells** _

* * *

Nikita looked at herself in the mirror, her heart beating faster every second. "Do I look okay?" she asked nervously. She was wearing a long white dress, with long gloves hugging her arms.

"Trust me Nikita, everyone will drop their jaws once they see you!" Alex answered with excitement.  
Alex was so excited and very supportive, because Nikita chose her to be the one who is by her side later.

Nikita chuckled softly. "I can't believe this is really happening, after all the years we've been through. We finally had some peace."

Alex stood beside her placing her hand on Nikita's shoulder as she talked. "You deserve this. You both do." she said quietly.

Nikita smiled and took Alex in her arms and hugged her. "Thank you Alex, for being here."

Alex hugged her back a little more tight. "No problem Sensei."

They both pulled back and laughed out loud.

After a moment Alex asked. "I wonder what the boys are doing."

* * *

Birkhoff and Sean were staring at the door for about more than 10 minutes.

"Come on Mikey! Come out already!" Birkhoff yelled.

"Yeah! Come on out! We won't bite!" Sean joined.

"Will you two shut up! Just wait a minute, I can't figure out what to do with this bowtie." Michael yelled while fixing his tie with no luck at all. He gave a frustrated sigh. And gave up with the tie and turned to the door to open it.

"Do any of you guys knows how to tie a bowtie?" Michael asked his two comrades impatiently.

Sean shook her head quickly. "Alex tied mine for me."

Birkhoff quickly dashed to Michael and started to fix his tie expertly. In less than a minute it's already done.  
He tapped Michael's back and grinned. "That's what bestmen are for."

Michael's lips curved upward. "Thanks Nerd."

"So are you sure you are not gonna be a runaway groom?" Birkhoff asked jokingly.

"No way!" Michael said angrily, that sent Birkhoff slightly shocked. Then Michael bursted out laughing then Sean joined him laughing like crazy too. After a while Birkhoff started laughing as well.

"You should see your own eyes Birkhoff! They are as big as donuts!" Sean bursted still laughing wildly.

"I should've taken a picture of you!" Michael said, his laughter has lessen a bit.

Birkhoff smiled. "Well, you're welcome for the comedy show."

A moment later they all stopped laughing. It's time.

"Are you ready Mikey?" Birkhoff asked his best friend slowly.  
They all stood up. And they headed for the door.

"As I'll ever be." Michael said softly.

* * *

Alex squeezed Nikita's hand as they headed for the door. "Are you ready Nikita?"

Nikita squeezed back and smiled nervously. "I'm ready." she said softly.

Alex nodded, and opened the door.

* * *

**_Michael's POV_**

I stood by the altar with Birkhoff, my bestman beside me. I nervously fidgeted with my fingers, they were horribly sweaty.

I took a look at the people that are sitting on the chairs. There was Sean, Owen, Ryan, Sonya, Cassandra and Max, Katya Udinov, Morgan Kendrick _(CIA director)_, Jill and Sandy _(sisters of Sean)_, and their boyfriends and many more people.

All of my thoughts were taken away when I heard the door open.

Everyone turned their heads to the direction of the door.

As I stared down the aisle, at first I thought I saw an angel, a gorgeous looking angel. Then I came to reality and realized it was my girl. Nikita. She looked so beautiful. She literally took my breath away.

She walked slowly, her arm is slinging with Alex's.

Every step of her feet was in slow motion. As I stared into her eyes.

Then they she finally came, I offered my hand to her and she gratefully accepted it with tears already in her eyes.

We stood there face to face as we said our vows. And I was the happiest man alive.

* * *

_**Nikita's POV**_

As I walked down the aisle, my eyes were instantly locked with Michael. He was absolutely seductive. His tux fits his muscular body perfectly.

I can't believe we are about to get married.

As I get closer and closer to him. I saw him gently offer his hand to me and I took it gratefully.

We stood there face to face as we said our vows. And I was the happiest woman alive. It was like a fairytale.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The priest said. "You may now kiss the bride."

As soon as it was said Michael gently cupped Nikita's face and kissed her with all the love and passion he can give her and Nikita gave him the same attention.

They heard the crowd had gone wild as they kissed.

They finally broke their kiss cause' the needed air.

Their eyes were locked in each other.

"I love you Nikita."

"I love you too Michael." she said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

The reception was a blast!

Most of the people got drunk and and they all partied hard.

Birkhoff ended up singing for the first dance of Michael and Nikita as husband and wife.

Sean and Alex had a endless boogie concert.

And all of the people had a great night.

When it was time to go home Michael and Nikita headed to their limo and went home.

They can't wait to spend their first night together as a married couple.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**Sooooooooo?**

**How'd you like the first chapter? Is it good? :) I'll post the next one when I get enough reviews. :)**

**REview!**

**-LEX**


	2. Honeymoon

**Hey People of the World! Here is the second chapter of the story. I know I've been a bit of cheesy in the first chappie but I can't help it :)**  
**Thanks for the reviews! sokiew, Miami Blackheart, clutz101 and Wootar16!**

**By the way PHO is the chinese or something food that Maggie and Shane are eating in real life.**

**Thank you so much for the support. ;) Okay enough talking R/R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing Man!**

* * *

**_A Whole New World_**

**_Chapter 2: Honeymoon_**

* * *

The opened the door to their hotel room and slipped inside the room. It was dimmed and there was the sweet scent of aroma that Nikita really loved. Nikita inhaled the scent and exhaled slowly. She slowly jerked when she felt Michael's arms surround her waist but relaxed again in a second. Michael rested his head on Nikita's shoulder and began to kiss her neck. "Do you like the room?" Michael's husky voice asked her.

Nikita's body shivered when Michael's breath tickled her neck. "I love it!" She turned to face him and snaked her hand around his neck. She gave him a short, sweet lingering kiss then she brought her mouth near his ear. "And I love you. she whispered softly.

Michael grinned then kissed her forehead "I." then her nose. "Love." then her cheek. "You." and finally on her lips. "Too."  
Then he lifted her up in a bridal style and Nikita yelped a little. Michael was chuckling while he carried her all the way to the King Sized Bed. He gently put her down and they leaned against the pillows and cuddled.

After a while, Michael grabbed something underneath the bed. Then sat back on the bed and showed Nikita what he had for them.  
Nikita's eyes sparkled with joy and happiness. "98 brunello huh? I remembered that is the first liquid that has a content of alcohol in it that you made me drink." She said happily.

"It was when I was teaching you to drink properly because of your first mission." Michael reminded her with a bit of laughter.

Nikita laughed out loud. "I recall I spilled some on your shirt!"

Michael joined her in laughing. "Yeah thank you again for that."

He poured the wine on their wine glasses and he gave one to Nikita and raised his glass. "Thank you for marrying me Nikita." Michael said lovingly. Nikita raised her glass and they clinked them together. "I would love to marry you over and over again."  
They both drank their drink and after they were finished they placed the glasses on the table.

Michael started to kiss Nikita and Nikita gratefully kissed him back. Their kiss deepened and they began to undress each other. Nikita ripped Michael's shirt and trousers and Michael got rid of her dress. When there were no more barriers covering them Michael positioned himself on top of her and Nikita spread her legs wider. She moaned when she felt him begin to enter her. Michael felt her tighten around him and soon they began to come.

* * *

Sunlight was the first thing that greeted Michael in the morning, he groaned in irritation he should've closed the curtains last night. Then he turned his head and faced Nikita's sleeping form. He was so beautiful and peaceful sleeping like that. He gave her a soft kiss on her temple. When he pulled back Nikita's eyes were already open and she was smiling groggily at him.

"How long have you been awake?" Michael asked as he spooned her.

Nikita snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his body next to hers. "Not long."

They stayed there cuddling for a few minutes and then Michael heard a low grumble. His forehead ceased and he looked at Nikita. "Hungry?"

Nikita gave a Michael one of her pleading looks that made him do anything for her.

"And I'm guessing you want me to order in?" Michael asked.

Nikita gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Please."

Michael grinned and got up on the bed heading for the phone.

Michael turned his head back to Nikita. "Whaddaya want by the way?"

Nikita shrugged then smiled. "You choose."

"Okay." Then he went back to the phone.

When a lady answered the phone and asked what would they like to order Michael answered right away. "We'll have Pho."

* * *

When their order came Nikita was very surprised when she got to take a look on what they were having

She giggled "Pho?"

Michael smirked. "Our specialty, for the last 3 years. I never go tired of eating this."

"Let's dig in!" Nikita exclaimed.

* * *

Once they're done Michael asked Nikita the question that she had been waiting for the whole day

"Wanna go swimming?" Michael asked while opening his shirt.

Nikita grinned. "Absolutely!"

She pulled Michael's hand and led him toward the closet, she opened it and there were 10 bathing suits that were inside. "Pick one."

Michael stood there unable to choose but after a while he made up his mind. He picked the most revealing one, the red one.

Nikita kissed him square on the lips hard. And Michael kissed her back to deepen their kisses. Nikita started to slip her tongue inside Michael's mouth but Michael pulled away.

"Swimming." He reminded Nikita.

Nikita exhaled. "Right. I'll just be changing." She went to the bathroom and Michael began searching for trunks.

A few minutes later Nikita came out of the bathroom looking gorgeous and sexy as ever that made Michael's jaw to drop wide.

"Ready to go sailor?" Nikita asked playfully.

At that time Michael managed to get his jaw back on its previous position. "Sure thing."

* * *

Michael and Nikita were walking slowly hand in hand on the beach. The sun was blazing on the people.

A lot of people are staring at them. Men's eyes are sticked to Nikita. And Women's dreams of becoming Michael's Nikita were increasing.

They just ignored them and kept walking.

"Are you cold?" Michael asked Nikita

Nikita gave Michael a confused look. "No, the sun is blazing hot and- aahhh!"

Before Nikita could even finish her sentence Michael pulled her down to the water. And Nikita shivered strongly. "Oh! You are so dead!"

Michael laughed and they began to chase each other on the water.

Michael slowed his running that caused Nikita to catch him and punch him playfully. "Ahh! Stop it! Hahaha!"

They laughed and laughed and chuckled and eventually they began to kiss heatedly. Nikita has her arms draped around Michael's neck like a vise grip and Michael's arms hoisted her up so that her legs could surround his waist. Their heavy make out session lasted for about hours because once they completely stopped the sun was already setting.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay! I will update the next chappie tomorrow. Promise!**

**It's gonna be about Nikita finding out something important.**


	3. Nauseous

**Okay so here is chapter 3. Thank you for all the reviews that I have received please continue reviewing. :)**

**This is takes place 2 months after the honeymoon. **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nikita or Michael. Craig Silverstein does.**

* * *

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Chapter 3: Nauseous**_

* * *

Nikita sat on the couch and grabbed the turned on the tv. She grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. Nothing interesting is on, only reruns of Friends, ER, Once and Again. Finally she turned it off and decided to take a nap.

She smelt something good, coffee. She fluttered her eyes open and right before her eyes was Michael, holding a cup of coffee right under her nose. Michael chuckled. "You're finally awake, sleepyhead."

Nikita sat up and took the coffee in his hands and started to drink it. Michael sat next to her and watched her drink the coffee. He was shocked when Nikita drank it all up in one drink. When Nikita was finished she handed the cup back to Michael and she gave him a cheeky grin. "Got thirsty while sleeping."

"Yeah, I can I see that." Michael said while heading for the sink to wash the cup. Nikita soon followed and stood behind Michael, she leaned her head on Michael's back and embraced him. "I love you." she sighed softly. Michael turned to face Nikita and cupped her face, his thumb carressing her cheek. He leaned in to kiss her and as soon as their lips meet he hoisted her up and sat her on the counter. He inserted his tongue on her mouth and she quickly responded by biting his tongue gently. Michael let out a loud moan and he started to lift her shirt up when suddenly Nikita pushed him back.

Michael was completely confused of her reaction and started to open his mouth to ask her what's wrong but she jumped down the counter and ran as fast as she can to the bathroom. Michael followed her instantly and when he got there he saw Nikita puking her guts out the toilet. He walked closer to her and he held her hair up for her. He watched her as she puked more and more. When she was finally done she, Michael flushed the toilet and helped Nikita stand up and guide her to the sink. She washed her mouth and brushed her teeth.

After she was done Michael gave her a glass of water and she drank it gratefully. They sat on the couch and cuddled. Silence filled the atmosphere.

Then Michael decided to break the tension. "Do you want to take a test?" He asked Nikita carefully.

Nikita remained silent for a moment and snuggled closer to Michael. After a minute or two she answered. "Can you get three?"

Michael slowly nodded and stood up to buy some pregnancy tests.

Nikita waited patiently on the couch, she never moved until she heard the door open and Michael came in holding three pregnancy tests. Nikita stood up and Michael took her hand and they went towards the bathroom. He gave her the tests and went outside the bathroom to give her some privacy.

"I'll be outside."

Nikita nodded and closed the door.

* * *

They were sitting and leaning against the wall outside the bathroom as they waited for the tests to come out. Nikita leaned her head on Michael's shoulder and Michael kissed her hair and rubbed her shoulders. "Will you come look at it with me?" Nikita asked Michael with a soft voice.

"Of course." Michael whispered as they stood up and entered the bathroom. The tests were lying on the edge of the sink and they came closer to it.

The first one says negative. The second says positive. And the third one says positive.

Michael grabbed Nikita and hugged her tightly. They started to laugh softly and when they pulled back Michael saw one tear slowly streaming down Nikita's smiling face. Michael wiped it away gently and tenderly. He kissed her on the lips featherlight. "We're going to have a baby, a beautiful baby." He whispered against her lips.

Nikita smiled and grabbed Michael's face and kissed him hard and gave him all the love and passion. They pulled back panting and breathing hard. Nikita caressed Michael's cheeks kissed him again, this time softly. "We're gonna have a bouncing, beautiful, badass baby!" She exclaimed happily.

Michael lifted her up and starting twirling her around. They laughed merrily. He put her down and they embraced for a long time. "We gotta call them and tell them about the baby." Nikita said heading towards the phone. Michael followed her and they sat on the sofa.

Nikita grabbed the phone and started to dial Alex's number. It rang two times and then it was picked up by Sean. "Hello?" Sean asked.

Nikita cleared her throat and then spoke. "Hi Sean, is Alex there?"

Sean recognized Nikita's voice and then responded. "Yeah! She's right here let me get her."

Nikita heard Sean calling Alex, finally Alex picked up the phone. "Hi Sensei!"

Nikita smiled. "Hello Alex! I just want to tell you that you're gonna be Auntie Alex soon." Nikita said playfully.

There was silence on the other line. "Hello? Alex?"

"I'm right here. What do you mean?" Alex asked, confused.

"Michael and I are going to have a baby!" Nikita said happily.

As soon as Nikita said that she has to pull the phone away from her ear. Because of Alex's loud screaming. She turned to Michael who was chuckling. "I'm guessing she's screaming now." Michael said. Nikita grinned. "You're guess is absolutely right."

When Nikita was sure that Alex has stopped screaming she put the phone closer to her ear again. "Alex? I have to go now. Okay? We have to call Birkhoff too." She heard her say okay and the she hung up and threw the phone to Michael. "It's your turn to call Birkhoff."

Michael smirked at Nikita and grabbed the phone and started to dial Birkhoff's number. It rang three times before Birkhoff answered. "Shadow Walker residence. Seymour Birkhoff speaking how may I help you?"

"Hey Shadow Walker! Its Michael."

"Hey man! Whaddaya need?"

"I have some great news to tell you."

"Speak up."

"Nikita and I are having a baby."

"I'm gonna be an uncle?" He heard Birkhoff's faint whisper.

"Yeah. You're gonna be Uncle Nerd."

"I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"Yeah! See Birkhoff we gotta go so we'll call you back later." He hung up

He grinned at Nikita and pulled her to cuddle with him. "You're gonna be Mommy Niki."

Nikita cuddled him back and gave him a peck on the lips. "And you're gonna be Daddy Mikey."

* * *

**Well that was fun to write! :)**

**Please REview! **

**Oh! I heard that the first scene of Crossbow will make the Mikita fans really happy! I'm so excited! I hope Michael and Nikita are in a bed scene :)**


	4. Prince Nico

**Sooooooo... isn't crossbow just the awesomest of all the awesomes! I really can't wait till homecoming... only 4 days to go till the season finale!**  
**Anyway, here is chapter 4 and it takes place 7 months after Nikita found out she's pregnant. By the way when she found out she was pregnant she was 2 months preggers. :) I decided to skip the whole 9months labor of Nikita and come straight when she will have her baby.**

**Thank you all! For your great reviews. Your reviews are the ones that make me write some more and more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nikita. Craig Silverstein does. I also don't own Maggie Q, Shane West, Lyndsy Fonseca & all the others.**

* * *

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Chapter 4: Prince Nico**_

* * *

Nikita sat on the couch and grabbed the baby names book on the coffee table. She began to read all the names on the book, and so far most of them didn't have an appeal for her. As she continued reading, she felt a pair of hands massage her aching back and she got out moan of pleasure. "So did you find anything good for our son?" she heard Michael whisper in her ear huskily that made her whole body shiver.

Nikita shook her head. "I can't find anything that will fit our son." she let out a dissappointed sigh. By now Michael was sitting beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder and she closed her eyes, one of her hands was holding the baby book and the other was rubbing smooth circles around her swollen belly.

Michael kissed Nikita's hair and he got the baby book and put it back where it belongs. "We don't need a baby book to help us choose a name for our baby. We can just think of a name that best suits our son." He said cheerfully.

Nikita pulled her head back and looked at him and she raised an eyebrow at him. "So what are you thinking?"

Michael faced her properly so they could talk face to face. " You think of the first names you like for our son. And I will think of the second names so we can combine them later."

Nikita grinned at him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Good idea. Okay, so I like James, John, Prince, Troy and Brian."

Michael smiled. "I like Brandon, Peter, Nicholas, Ashton and Philip!" He said it all in one breath. "So James Brandon?" Michael asked.  
Nikita shook her head. "Too old." Michael chuckled at that. "How about John Peter?" He asked again. Nikita shook her head again. "Too biblical." Michael let ou a husky laugh. "Prince Nicholas?" He asked once more. At that moment Nikita's eyes sparkled and Michael saw it all. She smiled and said. "Perfect."

Michael leaned down to kiss Nikita's ginormous belly. "Hey there Prince Nico! Wow! It's a great name." He returned to his original position and invited Nikita to his arms which she quickly accepted the invitation, she let his arms envelope her body and she snuggled up against him. "I can't wait to see our baby. I'm so excited!" Michael said merrily. He waited for her reply but it never came. "Nikita?" She didn't respond. So he tilted her head so that she could look him in the eye. "What's the problem?" Nikita inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I'm just worried, that maybe I'll face the same fate as my true mom did. She died in giving birth to me." She said while the tears welling up in her eyes. Michael gave her a sweet, short reassuring kiss on the lips. "That is never gonna happen because I won't let it happen. I promise you two will be safe and I promise that I will protect and love you both forever." Michael whispered against her lips. She smiled up at him and embraced him again lovingly.

* * *

Nikita and Michael were sleeping in their bed peacefully and quietly when all of a sudden Nikita sat up in a flash and started gasping for air and clutching her belly. She poked Michael on his side but he didn't wake up. "Michael." At first it was just a whisper but then pain in her belly was getting worser. "Michael!" She yelled at him. Michael bolted up and grabbed the gun behind the lamp and turned into agent mode. Then Michael realized there was no problem until he saw Nikita passed out on the bed with blood soaking her nightgown and the bedsheets. He panicked, he didn't know what to do. "Nikita! Nikita! I'll you to the hospital. Alright? Stay with me please!" He was becoming scared of what might happento his wife and son. He scooped Nikita and carried her all the way to the car and as soon as the car started he drove like a madman. He glanced at Nikita and tears started to fall from his eyes. "Please Nikita... don't leave me."

When they got to the hospital she scooped her again he ran as fast as he could to the entrance. Once he was on the reception he started yelling. "I need a doctor! Please! You have to help us!" He looked at Nikita's pale face and that made him cry even more. His heart was strongly throbbing in his chest like a zoo animal that wants to escape its cage.

Then a gurney went rushing to them and he quickly placed her on the gurney and the nurses and the doctors pushed the gurney towards the trauma room and the doctors began to treat Nikita, he followed inside. A blond doctor came to talk to Michael. "What happened?" she asked. Michael took a deep breath and began to explain. "We...we were sleeping and then suddenly when I woke up she...she...she was in a...a...a puddle of blood. Please...please save her! She's carrying our baby." he said with his shaky voice. " I'm Dr. Garant." The doctor offered her hand to Michael, and he shook it. "Michael." Dr. Garant nodded. "What's your wife's name?" Michael answered quickly. "Nikita." Dr. Garant took a quick glance at the room and faced Michael again. "Nikita is having her baby now but we have to do a C-section because she's unconscious. Michael, you cannot enter the trauma room so I suggest you can go to the family room or if you want to watch you can stay here outside." Michael rubbed his face with his hands. "I'll stay here doctor." Dr. Garant smiled and went inside the trauma room leaving Michael outside fearing for the most.

Michael watched as they operate Nikita and their baby. He said a little prayer for his wife and son to be safe. He made a few texts to Birkhoff, Alex and Sean and all their friend to inform them that Nikita's having the baby. Tears escape his eyes as they finally took out a baby boy and he heard him crying loudly, Prince Nicholas, their beautiful baby. He saw Dr. Garant waved to him to enter so he entered the room as fast as he could. He slowly walked closer to his family and when he saw his son closely his whole heart melted in happiness. "Would you like to hold him?" the nurse that is carrying the baby said. Michael nodded with a big smile on his face he gratefully placed his son on his arms lovingly. " Hey Prince Nicholas! I'm your daddy." He said happily. Prince Nico took out his hand and curled his fingers around his father's pinky with a tight grip. "Wow! Your pretty strong. Just like your mommy." Then Michael remembered Nikita. "Where's Nikita?" He asked Dr. Garant. "Nikita is fine, they're just stitching her up and washing her."  
Michael blew a breath then looked back at Nico and he started to coo him. "We will see mommy later and we will have a very very very hapy time together!" He said in the smallest voice he could make. Nico's response to Michael's cooing is a yawn which made Michael chuckle. "Sleep tight my prince." He said gently.

* * *

**A/N Hope ya like it! Review please!**

**Next chapter will be Nikita's first meeting with her son. And the whole team Nikita cooing over Prince Nico.**

**Homecoming please come faster!**


	5. Uncle & Aunt

**Thank you so much for all the reviews that you gave me! It makes me energetic to do some more.**  
**Anyhow, chapter 5 is about Team Nikita visiting baby Nico. SO Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except Nico.**

* * *

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Chapter 5: Uncles & Aunts**_

* * *

Michael is so busy cooing and playing with his son. He rubbed his nose against Nico's soft cheek and he softly kissed his head from time to time. "Do you wanna see mommy? Huh? Does Prince Nico wanna see his beautiful mommy?" He continued cooing him. Nico's hands waved against the air and Michael took that as yes.

They entered Nikita's room and he saw her lying ina a hospital bed, her eyes closed but he knew that she wasn't sleeping. He walker closer to her and pulled a chair next to her bed and he sat down, watching Nikita. "Nikita." He whispered. "Honey, Prince Nico is here to see you."

At the exact mmoment he mentioned Nico's name, Nikita's eyes popped open and she faced her handsome husband and her beautiful baby boy. She slowly sat up with a huge smile on her face, her eyes were sticked to Nico. "Can I hold him?" she asked Michael, Michael looked confused and answered her right away. "Of course you can hold him, he's your son." He handed Nico to Nikita's arms but Nikita crossed her arms on her chest and a frown beginning to form in her pretty face, she looked away. "What's wrong Nikita? Why don't you want to hold Nico? She wants his mommy to get to know him and bond with him." Michael said softly. Nikita slowly turned her head to face her family. "What if I hurt him? I told you before Michael, I'm not mother material." Michael shook his head and looked right straight in her eyes. "Don't say that Nikita, you will absolutely make a wonderful mother." Nikita smiled, she was flattered. "Now will you hold him?" Michael asked grinning.

Nikita stretched her arms to reach for Nico and once Michael placed Nico in her arms she felt a new love starting to form in her heart. Her heart melted with joy when she saw Nico yawn and look at her as if he knew already that she was her mother. Tears are welling in her eyes that are threatning to spill. "Hey there Prince Nico! Do you know who I am? I'm you mommy! I love you so much sweetheart." She kissed him on the tip of his nose and the tears started to fall down her cheeks. Michael's heart swelled as he watched Nikita show Nico that she loves him. He scooted closer to where Nikita sat and he embraced his family lovingly, Nikita rested her head on Michael's shoulder and for a moment everything was plain perfect.

Then Nico's face started to cease and he started crying so loud. Nikita started to panick but Michael know the reason why their son is crying. "Why is he crying Michael? What do I do?" Nikita asked panicking. Michael chuckled. "Calm down Nikita everything is just fine. Nico is just getting hungry, he would like his mommy to feed him." Michael said calmly. " Oh, okay." Nikita said, starting to loosen the tie for the hospital gown and she offered Nico one of her round breast and Nico started sucking gratefully. Nikita smiled, she was quite proud being able to breastfeed without any difficulties.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted Nikita's breastfeeding session with Nico. She deattached Nico from her breast and handed him over to Michael while putting back her hospital gown. "You can come in!" She yelled.

The door opened and it revealed a grinning Seymour Birkhoff walking slowly towards the family. "Heyyyy therre!" He walked towards Nikita and hugged her tightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah! It's just kinda hard with the delivery." Nikita said. Birkhoff nodded. "So, where is the baby?" He turned around and saw the father and son sitting on the chair beside. Birkhoff's lips broke into the widest grins he had ever done in his life.

"Oh my God! He's so cute. Can I hold him?" Michael nodded and handed Nico to Birkhoff's eager arms. Birkhoff brought his pointer finger close to Nico's mouth and he started to suck on it. That made Birkhoff say "Awwwww. He's so adorable. What's his name?"

"Prince Nicholas, but we call him Nico for short." Nikia answered right away proudly.

Birkhoff grinned and turned his attention back to his new nephew. "Hey there Little Nico! You knowyou just look like your father. Same eyes, same nose & you even have his pouty lips!" He exclaimed joyfully.

Nikita's eyes widened at the last two words Birkhoff said. "No way! Let me see." Birkhoff let Nikita take a look at Nico's pouty lips. "Oh my Gosh. You're right nerd! He looks just like his father." She took a glance at Michael with her teary eyes and motioned him to come closer. "Michael look at this. Come on here."

Michael came closer to his family and stared at Nico's lips. His heart exploded with so much happiness, they were right. He was just like the baby version of himself. With tears welling up in his eyes, he let out a soft laugh. "Yeah, he does have my lips."

Nikita rested her head against Michael's shoulder. "I bet he's gonna break a lot of hearts. He's gonna be as handsome as you are maybe even more." she teased Michael.

Michael showed a smirk. "No one is ever gonna beat my looks, not even my own son." He played along childishly.

* * *

After a few hours later Birkhoff left. He said he has a date with Sonya.

Then Alex arrived.

"Hi Lady!" Her first words when she saw Nikita in bed.

But when she saw Nico her attention was fully focused on him and she started cooing all over him. "What's his name?" Michael piped in. "Prince Nicholas, Nico for short." He repeated the exact words Nikita told Birkhoff. "Oh my God! I love it, I love it so much. It really suits his cuteness. And michael, he looks just like you. Your eyes, nose. Oh! and that pouty lips of yours! Oh my Gosh! He really is going to be a heartbreaker." Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah Birkhoff said that awhile ago. He truly is right." Nikita said merrily.

Alex turned her head to Nikita and Michael and smiled widely. Then her phone started to ring and she had to hand over Nico to Nikita. She answered her phone. "Hello?... Oh yes it's a boy... He is adorable, his name is Nico... Okay bye!"

"Who is it?" Nikita asked.

"Oh it's just Sean, he wants to know what I want for dinner. So I better get going now." Alex took her purse and hugged Nikita and Michael and gave one little kiss o Nico. "Bye guys and if you want a free time I can babysit anytime."

"Thanks Alex!" nikita and Michael both responded back to Alex as she headed towards the door.

Right then Nico started crying. "Oh! I bet he's hungry again." Michael said helping Nikita undo her hopital gown.

Nikita started breastfeeding Nico and all of his cries were muffled. Nikita brought her eyes to Michael's. "You look hungry hon, why don't you go buy yourself a snack."

Michael shook his head. "No, It's okay I want to stay here with you two."

Nikita insited. "You haven't been eating for hours. And I could use something to eat to, I don't like the food that the nurse brings in here." She encouraged Michael.

Michael smiled and let his head down. "Okay, I give up. I'll get us something to eat." Michael stood up and walked towards the door then het looked back at his family and smiled at Nikita. "I love you."

Nikita grinned. "I love you too. And I know he does too." She said reffering to Nico.

* * *

**(A/N) **

**Okay I apologize for the wait and the next chapter will be posted after I receive a satisfying amount of reviews.**

**And if you want to suggest anything that you think will be a good addition to the story, PM me and I'll see what I can do. :)**


	6. First Steps of Baby Nico

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been kinda busy about my college aplication :)**

**So this chapter took place after a year and Nikita and Michael is training Nico to do some things.**

**Anyway here is chapter 6. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

_**A Whole New World**_

_**Chapter 6: Firsts Steps of Baby Nico**_

* * *

**A year later...**

"Come on Nico, come to momma." Nikita playfully encouraged Nico to walk.

Baby Nico was now 9 months old and he looks just like his dad. He is indeed very cute and handsome and he has the same charm that his father has. Michael and Nikita cherished and loved Nico with all their heart, mind and soul. They treated him like the most prescious thing living on earth. Thay never leave him alone for a second, and they made sure that he is happy all the time.

Nico carefully stood up and grabbed the railings for support. He slowly walked closer to his mother. "You can do it baby! You can do it Nico! Come on, come to mommy." Nikita heard a Nico babble a few things and she took her as his response of saying 'I'm coming! I'm coming!'

Only a few inches left and Nico will reach Nikita. "Come on Nico. You're almost there." Nico was doing his best to move closer to Nikita and time after time he struggles a bit. He felt his left foot became a little wobbly. and his left foot gave up and his right foot is the only one supporting him. Nikita rushed quickly to his side and catched him before his other foot gave up.

Nico looked at his mother with a ' I'm sorry I dissappointed you look' with those emerald green puppy dog eyes that his father teached him to do.

Nikita kneeled in front of Nico and rubbed Nico's shoulders and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "It's okay honey you can do it next time, I believe in you"

Nico gave Nikita a sad smile and he kissed Nikita's forehead. "I wuv you mama." And he grabbed the railings again and began to practice.

Nikita's heart burst with joy when his son showed a wonerful gesture that says he loves her by kissing her forehead. She turned her attention on her son again and she felt very proud of him. He kept on practicing and practicing until he will get it right.

Just then the door opened and the mother and son turned their heads to face who entered the house. It was Michael.

"Hey guys!" Michael merrily greeted them with a huge smile plastered on his face. Nikita ran towards Michael and surrounded her long legs on his waist and snaked her arms around his neck. She kissed him soundly and lovingly. "How is my lovely lady?" Michael asked seductively. "Very well. We just missed you. Nico has been practicing very hard on his walking. And he is really working hard on it." Nikita said proudly

Michael turned his attention to his son and he let Nikita settle down on the floor. "I'm gonna make some dinner." Nikita said while walking towards the kitchen. He walked closer to Nico and picked him up and he tossed him in the air that made both of them laughed as loud as they could. "DADA! DADA!" Nico exclaimed as Michael continued to toss him up. After they were done Michael cradled Nico in his arms. "You like that huh?" Michael asked while panting. Nico smiled and began to babble some things that Michael coudn't quite understand. "What did you say tiger?"

Nico giggled. "More. I wan more" Nico said in a childish and adorable way.

Michael tilted his head. "Okay then." Then he started to toss him up in the air again. After a few minutes, Michael was really tired of tossing Nico up in the air. "You have gained some weight buddy! Is your mommy feeding you too much?" Nico just giggled loudly.

"Dinner's ready!" The father and son heard Nikita calling.

Michael stood up and clasped his hand with Nico's hand. "Come on Prince, let's eat mommy' special dinner."

When they got to the kitchen Nikita was setting the table. Michael looked down on his son and Nico looked up to his father.

"Come on son. Let's go help you mommy set the table."

As soon as they finished dinner Michael offered to help Nikita with the dishes, she washed and he dries the plates. "Have you been feeding a lot to Nico?" Michael asked playfully.

Nikita grinned. "He wants to eat, and I want him to be happy so i give him food. And every baby has a right to eat and enjoy it."

"He's heavy Nikita, you should try lifting him." He said teasingly.

"Mama, Dada." Nikita and Michael turned their attention to the small voice that is calling their names.

"Oh my God!" Michael and nikita both exclaimed.

Nico walked towards them and when he stepped the final inch closer to his parents he hugged their legs together.

"Wow jaguar! You can walk!" Michael lifted Nico up and he kissed the tip of his nose.

"You made us so proud Nico! I love you baby." Nikita said and gave Nico an eskimo rub on his nose.

The happy family bonded and spent their night with wonderful joy.

* * *

When bed time came Nikita and Michael placed Nico gently on the crib and they both kissed him goodnight.

Michael and Nikita slided in the sheets of their bed and cuddled.

"I'm so happy." Nikita said. Then she faced Michael. "I love you."

Michael grinned. "I love you too." They kissed and they deepedned it and you can guess what happened next.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**That's it for now folks!**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy.**

**The next chappie will be posted as soon as I can write again.**

**Peace!**


End file.
